The Joys of Parenthood
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: The official sequel to Getting Down and Dirty. Three months later, we find our cute little blonde pregnant with the little trouble makers. Can he and Axel survive parenthood? Lemon, lime Awkward and cute scenes. SC AR RS LN DZ MV XS
1. Hospital? Psh Easy Peasy

'Doctors, the bane of some peoples existence. With all the needles, infections, surgeries, and what have you, most people avoid them lie a plague. And the whole lie about 'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away' was complete bullshit! They come after you still, you have to fucking throw them at their heads to do any damage to the demons. Oh and those disgusting medicines, like bubble gum flavored or cherry flavored chewables are fucking gross.' Roxas inner monologue went on and on.

Currently he was strapped down on a cold metal table, waiting for his doom. It was about two months after his heat; and his parents, being the freaks there are, thought he was pregnant. Honestly he didn't want to be pregnant, having to walk around all pregnant like. With a big belly and having mood swings, eating disgusting food that he made for himself.

Roxas snarled and thrashed around on the table, he really did not want to be here. He had an angry scowl on his face, along with nasty look in his eye. He bared his teeth as the doctor came in. Poor guy wasn't expecting anything today, little did he know, that know he had to deal with a rather grumpy puppy. He walked in, flipping the pages on his clip board. He looked to the blonde and smirked, his cat swishing behind him elegantly.

"Aw, is the little puppy grumpy 'cause he needs his shots and an ultrasound?" Vexen, the families most trusted doctor, chuckled. He moved to poke Roxas' nose, but the blonde snapped his jaw forward, biting the bleach blondes finger. Vexen yelp and pulled his hand back, he made a sort of hissing noise that most cat make. He frowned at the blonde

"Ok fine, fine. Not more taunting. So anyways, looks like we have a preggy. Excited?" No answer. "Ok so your not. Well that will change, all the new mothers don't want kids but in the end they fall in love with their new pups. But for now let's start on the exam, and I want you to answer me."

"Have you been having any odd food cravings, or mood swings?" Vexen asked, clip board and pen set. Roxas huffed and glared at the doctor.

"No."

"Ok, I know its early, but have you been having any… urges?" Vexen asked hesitantly. Roxas shook his head.

"Ok, well I'm going to take an ultrasound, and I don't need anymore bites, so I'm going to unstrap you. I want you to co-operate with me on this, because if not then things can go horribly wrong in the womb and you could die." Vexen told Roxas as he undid the leather straps. Roxas stood and stretched his limbs, being strapped down for hours really took toll on your body, mainly your back. The blonde rubbed his wrists and scowled at the bleach blonde doctor.

As Vexen got all his tools together, Roxas sat on the long table and lied on his back. This was more comfortable than the examination table, this one had nice white padding. He sighed and watched the doctor grab some gel of the counter. Vexen walked back and lifted Roxas' shirt up and squeezed some gel into to his gloved hand. Roxas gasped as the cold substance was rubbed on his warm belly, really who did that with out warning? Vexen apologized and grabbed a small device from the table. He walked back over and showed it to Roxas.

"Now Roxas, this is a Transducer, it's the part of the machine that projects ultrasound waves into the body and then retrieves the echo that results when the waves bounce off hard tissue." Roxas nodded as he watched the doctor put the device on his stomach. He moved it around slowly, while watching the screen next to the bed. Vexen smiled and turned to Roxas.

"So Roxas, it seems you have three little devils growing inside of you! Isn't great? You're a mother!" Oh joy…


	2. OMG Really?

Chapter 1, Grumpy Puppy.

Roxas sat grumpily in his room. He huffed and he puffed, the usual pregnant-mother-angst. He was itching to just do what he did as a puppy, sitting on the floor with an angry expression and pout. It worked wonders for him when his tutor came to teach him and he didn't want to learn a thing. He was upset with everyone, Axel for not being there, his mother and father for getting him knocked up, and the maids.

Axel was to be away until the late hours of the night, he was grabbing his stuff from the base. In Oblivion, it was customary from army personal to live near/close to the base in case of an emergency. And since the red head was to be staying in the castle, he had to pick up his things and bring them back. He was still going to be in the army, he was one of the prized generals after all. His mother and father were an obvious hate for him, and so were the maids.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, he brought a hand down from behind his head and placed it on his stomach. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Not matter how hard he tried to deny it, he had three little bodies growing inside of him. He couldn't help but love the idea of having three small pups running and playing around. Though he did have his concerns, would he be a good parent figure? Would he live to see them have their own children? Would be even be able to birth them? He had so many questions. He honestly didn't think that he was parent material.

But he would have to wait and see about that.

He couldn't help but sigh, again. He was fed up and bored, Oblivion didn't have such pleasures as the other towns. At least not for a prince, in the town centre they had shopping centers with jewelry and fine clothes. They had amazing books stores filled to the brim with interesting novels about everything. Roxas' love to read the ones about the strange creatures that inhabited the land, such as Heartless and Wolves. They also had a smaller theatre too, they would have plays done by famous people and higher ups.

Its not that he couldn't go, it was just he never had anyone to go with. His brother Sora was always with his beau Riku. His mother and father were usually doing… things in their bed room. His friends had lesson early in the morning were as Roxas had his in the late afternoon. And he didn't even ask Axel, not because he didn't want to, it was more of he kept forgetting.

Roxas huffed, tired of think about all the things he hadn't done and crawled under the soft blankets. He snuggled in and let his tail hang limply off the bed.

XoXoXo

Axel stretched out his back as he walked into the castle, the ride was long and the seats in the carriage hurt his back. It probably didn't help that he kept falling asleep on the way back. But besides that, today was rather painful. Everything had gone wrong at the base. His tail was stepped on, he was bit by a chocobo, pricked by a cacti, hit on by a visiting female, his ear was bite by a pup who had wondered off from its visiting family in the base, the list goes on and on. The staff had been nice enough to help carry in his things, seeing as he was sleepy and a bit in pain.

He was hunched over and his ears were drooping as he walked to his room. All he wanted was to go to sleep and that's what he intended to do.

Axel walked up the stairs, all four flights, which is hard when tired, and trudged to his room at the end of the hall. Once he saw his room in sight, he sped up a little bit and gripped the handle. He opened the door and walked in, closing the door quietly. He turned around and start to walk to his bed, all he could see was golden hair and saggy ears. He smiled as he took off his boots, shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Once his knees hit the bed, he crawled up and under the covers. He grabbed his mate and pulled him close.

Roxas jumped a bit and opened his eyes groggily and mumbled something. He looked at Axel and smiled before closing his eyes and turning away, Axel rolled his eyes and cuddled the blondes body to his.

"Ye'r too wa'm" Roxas mumbled and tried to move away. Axel opened his eyes and hugged his body closer. Roxas mumbled more and wiggled around, trying to move away. Axel gripped the blondes waist and rolled over so that he was half on him.

"Thanks, I'm awake now" Roxas grumbled. Axel smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Good, I was hoping all the warmth would wake you up. But I guess that since your so grumpy, early morning sex is off the list?" The red head smiled. Roxas turned his body around and glare at axel.

"Yeah, never going to happen." Axel pouted and stuck out his tongue. Roxas smiled and bit hit tongue lightly, his tail wagging slightly. Axel pulled his tongue away and licked a long streak of spit up Roxas' cheek. He wrinkled his nose and wiped the spit of his cheek.

"Just for that, I'm not telling you the 'good' news" Roxas huffed. Axel's ear perked and his leaned close to Roxas' face. "What good news? Are we having steak for dinner tomorrow? Are we free to have as much sex as possible? Do we get to go swimming tomorrow? Tell me, your killing me"

Roxas placed a finger to his mouth and looked up, seemingly in thought. "I could, but what fun is that?" The blonde smiled. "What are you gonna do for me?"

"I'll give you a blow job, you haven't had one of those yet" Roxas blushed and pushed the red head away. "What?

Its wonderful and you'll love it. You weren't very objective to anything I did a bit ago~"

"No, because it will only lead to sex and I prefer to walk tomorrow. But if you really want to know I can tell you"

Axel nodded and leaned closer, his green eye big and glossy, he was going for the typical puppy dog eyes. His tail was wagging even faster and his ears were perked up. "Please, please, please, please!" He whined. Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, no going back to sleep now. He grabbed a tanned hand and pulled it over to his stomach. Axel's brow hardened before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at Roxas' face and back to his stomach before pulling away and taking a deep breath. He looked at Roxas again from for his mouth broke into a big grin. He lunged at Roxas and licked his face. Repeatedly.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm so happy I'm gonna be a daddy Oh cheese wiz." Axel nuzzled his head harshly into Roxas chest, making him roll around and around on the bed. Axel stopped and looked Roxas right in the eye. "We are going to have harsh, hardcore sex, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Axel said as he beried his hands under the back of Roxas' pants. (1)

XXX COCK BLOCK XXX

(1) You know that scene in wolfs rain were blue and hige reunite? At the end? Yeah that's what happened right there, minus the whole wolf body thing.

Sooooo How did you like it? Sorry if the beginning was short, the first two chaps are basically into chaps.

I bet you also hate me for cock blocking you. But I want there to be like two sex scenes and that's it.

So I want three-five reviews on this chapter before I even think about giving you another chap. Who knows, there may even be sex in the next chapter ;)

Also If you are interested in talking and RPing, I'm on skype!

Check out my Left 4 Dead 2 story, it's a NickxEllis :0

Dooomy out~


End file.
